gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home
One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home è una canzone cantata da Will Schuester e April Rhodes nell'episodio Casa, il sedicesimo della prima stagione di Glee. Si tratta di mash-up di Barbra Streisand e di Dionne Warwick. April ha da poco instaurato una relazione con un anziano magnate del mercato, ma la sua infelicità l'ha di nuovo condotta sulla strada dell'alcolismo e per passare la serata e racimolare un bel gruzzolo fa la cantante in una vecchia pista da ballo. Purtroppo per il locale, le piste non vanno più di moda e ogni sera perdono molti soldi (a detta di April circa 8'000 dollari). Will si trova lì per caso e successivamente decide di mostrare il suo appartamento a April, che voleva cercare casa. Questa è anche una ripresa di A House Is Not a Home '' di Kurt e Finn che cantano questa canzone all'inizio della puntata. Testo della canzone '''April:' One less bell to answer One less egg to fry One less man to pick up after I should be happy But all I do is cry Will: (Cry, cry, no more laughter) April: Oh, I should be happy Will: (Oh, why did she go?) April: I only know that since he left my life's so empty Though I try to forget it just can't be done Each time the doorbell rings I still run April & Will: I don't know how in the world April: To stop thinking of him Will: (I should be happy) April: 'Cause I still love him so I end each day the way I start out Will: I start and end each day crying< Crying my heart out Will: One less bell to answer April: One less egg to fry< One less man Will: (One less man) April: To pick up after Will: (No more) April: No more laughter April & Will: No more love April: Since he went away Will: (Since she went away) April: Since he went away... Oooh, A chair is still a chair Even when there's no one sitting there Well, I'm not meant to live alone Turn this house into a home When I climb the stair and turn the key Oh, please be there Still in love with me... Will: (One less bell to answer) April: Each time the doorbell rings, I still run Will: (One less egg to fry) April: One less man Will: (One less man) April: To pick up after Will: (No more) April: No more laughter April & Will: No more love April: Since he went away Will: (Since she went away) April: Since he went away April & Will: All I do is cry Curiosità *Questa è la canzone della prima stagione che Naya Rivera preferisce. Galleria di foto OA.jpg onebellanswer.PNG onebellanswer2.PNG onelessbelltoanswer.PNG Video Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 1 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Will Schuester Categoria:Canzoni April Rhodes Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Categoria:Mash-up